Gerharde
by AButterfly'sTrueColours
Summary: What exactly drove Gloxinia to abandon all his comrades and fairy friends and work for the Demon King? Here's his story (Based on the title I'm sure you guys know what this story is all about right?)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: okay, so this has been written for a while now. It was meant as a one shot but because it's become longer than I thought (and also because I haven't exactly finished it yet even though it's been sitting for a few months now as just a draft) I just decided I'd make it a short multichapter story. It'd probably only be a two-shot though. 3 chapters at most.**

 **I don't know know why but ever since I've read chapter 166...**

 **anyway** , **yes I'm gonna tell you now, the characters here will be ooc. It will, cause I've mostly made the personalities of these characters up. Then again, I do believe the personality difference here is justified, and you'll see (probably/hopefully) why I say it is.**

 **Well ll that's all I've got to say so...on with te story!**

"So...the three of us who once fought together to defeat the demon king now meet as enemies...fate is truly an ironic thing." Gloxinia told the blond below him, a bittersweet smile on his face "Meliodas, I want to hear you answer honestly. Do you honestly intend on killing us right here...right now?"

"Of course I do." Meliodas told him, his tone clearly showing how serious he was "I know all about your reasons that drove you to **go that way**."

Gloxinia just looked at him from where he was in the air, blankly.

"Gloxinia...you were betrayed by the people you trusted most. And you had something even more precious to you than your own life taken from you."

The demon fairy's memories from long ago flashed back in his eyes.

 _even more precious to you than your own life_

Gloxinia remembered it all too clearly.

Gloxinia flew through the forest in lightning speed, then as soon as he reached a tall pine tree, he spread his wings apart, showing off its bright colours, and he immediately came to a halt. Suddenly someone crashed into him, sending them both spinning around the air. Gloxinia laughed, grabbing a hold of the other fairy's shoulders in order to steady them both. He looked at her straight in the eyes, his own twinkling in amusement "I win."

The other fairy giggled "Okay, fine, you win. You are way too fast, Gloxinia."

"Well I am the Fairy King." he jokingly bragged.

Deciding to go along with it, she said "Oh, yes of course. It's only natural that you are the fastest fairy, Lord Gloxinia."

Gloxinia slightly cringed at hearing the way she addressed him. "Gerharde, you know I don't like to be called that."

The fairy giggled at his whiny tone "I know, why else would I call you that?"

He opened his mouth to retort but before he could utter a word another fairy came "Lord Gloxinia, what are you doing?"

Gloxinia looked over at the fairy who was clearly miffed even though he tried to hide it.

"Gerharde and I were racing. And Venus I already told you, drop the "Lord" already."

"Lord Gloxinia, as the Fairy King, you have responsibilities. You need to stop indulging in these human games and watch over Fairy King's Forest."

"I can do both at the same time." Gloxinia cheekily replied.

"Yes, Venus stop being a kill joy." Gerharde said, not even looking at the fairy as she fiddled with the bead on her light blond hair.

She glanced boredly at Venus and at seeing the seething expression he was trying and failing to hide, she gave him a coy smile.

The fairy took a deep breath "Lord Gloxinia, please. I advice you to take your job as Fairy King seriously."

"I am, but watching over the forest gets really boring. I was just taking a break from sitting around doing nothing." he turned to Gerharde and his irritated expression dissipated and replaced with a kind smile. "I'm going back to the tree now, I'll see you later."

"Okay." she said lightheartedly.

As soon as the Fairy King was out of sight, Venus openly glared at the other fairy who was not in the least affected by it. She was all too relaxed, with her wings softly fluttering as she fixed herself into a somewhat sitting position on the air, a carefree smile plastered on her youthful face.

Venus took a deep breath, an attempt to calm his anger at the fairy in front of him. "Gerharde, can you please stop it with this foolishness."

"Huh, what foolishness?" she asked, not even looking at the brunette fairy, choosing instead to focus her attention on the fruit wand in her hand, twiddling it around as if to cast a spell.

"This fixation you have on the humans! Watching them and then incorporating their customs into your life? Where's your pride as a fairy?! And what's worse, you're dragging Lord Gloxinia into it!"

Silvery green eyes met with plain brown ones. Gerharde looked a him with a blank expression. This lasted for only a few seconds however, when the blond fairy suddenly giggled. "Nah, I don't wanna."

Before he could utter another word, Gerharde flew away, all too amused.

A green tentacle shot out and speared into several thick roots.

Gloxinia smirked playfully, yet confidently. However, his smile quickly dropped when those roots regenerated and any signs of having been speared has completely disappeared within seconds. The roots continued to move back and forth like boneless animals.

The sound of giggling turned the Fairy King's attention from the roots to the girl it was coming from. "Oh come on, you didn't really think that would work did you? As the Fairy King, you should know better than anyone how resilient plant life is. That would have probably taken down any other opponents you may have, but it's fruitless against these roots."

Gloxinia pouted at that. "Spirit Spear Basquias Ninth Form: Death Thorn" with a flick of the wrist, he sent the the deadly thorns towards the roots, destroying them completely.

Gerharde just blinked at the scene before her. After her shock subsided, she smiled coyly "Was it really necessary to destroy it that much?"

"Yes, very. After all, if I don't the plants will just regenerate themselves again." he said, cheekily.

"Well then." Gerharde smiled, and with a simple hand gesture, a cluster of thick, thorn filled vines sprouted from the ground below her. "Let's see you get rid of these!"

The vines all shot towards The Fairy King. He got himself ready for the onslaught of vines, his Spirit Spear at the ready.

Suddenly, a little fairy who wasn't paying any attention to her surroundings, in a laughing fit flew right in between the battlefield, the vines all hurtling right towards her.

"LILY!"

Gerharde tried to redirect the vines, but Gloxinia was quicker. His Spirit Spear quickly cut through all the vines before they could harm the little fairy. Her friend flew over to her, hysterically asking if she was alright. Lily, still shaken from the prospect of we getting brutally injured or worse, wasn't able to utter a sound. She was however, able to give a small nod.

Gerharde flew over to the fairy and as softly as she can she began to speak "H-hey, y-you're not hurt, are yo-"

A piercing glare was suddenly aimed right at her, the fairy put a protective arm around her still shaken friend. "Come on Lily, let's just go." she turned to Gloxinia who had also flown over to see if the little fairy was alright "Thank you for saving her, Lord Gloxinia."

Gerharde watched as the two fairies flew away. For once, her face was completely devoid of a smile. It wasn't overtly obvious that her demeanor wasn't its usual self but Gloxinia, of course, noticed it immediately.

He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, which startled her slightly, making her head turn towards him.

He looked deep into her silvery green eyes. "It's going to be okay."

At hearing those words, she smiled gratefully.

With her wings folded behind her Gerharde skipped happily, her bare feet touching the soft grassy floor of the forest, her low twin tails bouncing with each and every step she took. She was swinging her fruit wand on one hand and was carrying a wooden basket on the other.

"Where have you been?"

She halted at hearing the voice of the fairy who was known to her as the killer of all things fun. She pouted and looked up at the source of the voice, and saw the one fairy she really did not want to see. At seeing his unamused expression however, she smirked "Wow, Venus, what's with the sudden interest in me?"

His eye twitched, something that most would not have taken notice of, but she did and her eyes twinkled in amusement. "You were where the humans are again, weren't you?"

"And what if I was?" she asked playfully with a slight mocking undertone. "What are you gonna do about it?"

"I have had it with you Gerharde. You do whatever you want without any regard to anyone else. You give me no respect-"

"And why should I?" Gerharde scoffed "All you ever do is berate me for everything that I do. I can do what I want and it's none of your business. You have no right to go about nagging me."

"I am the Fairy King's advisor, it is my job to advise him about what's best for this forest and that means I-"

Gerharde cut him off once again, not at all interested in the rest of what he wanted to say "And who exactly gave you that position? I don't remember the Holy Tree choosing you. Certainly I'd know if Gloxinia gave you that job. You gave that position to yourself, so get off your high horse."

Gerharde took in as his expression changed and laughed, not even bothering to control it. He was so furious his face actually began to resemble a tomato, and his fishlike imitation only made it that much funnier to Gerharde. Seeing him like this really made up for the mood he had just ruined.

That obnoxious laughter directed at him obviously didn't sit well with Venus, until finally, his composure completely dissipated "You're absolutely INFURIATING! I can't fathom how in the world Lord Gloxinia can even STAND YOUR PRESENCE! How did you even become his best friend anyway!"

At that last statement, Gerharde's demeanor changed, so much so that it actually threw Venus aback. She became much calmer to the point where she actually looked gentle. Though she was still smiling, it looked very different from any smile the brunette has ever seen on her, it was an expression he couldn't fully fathom. "I do believe I'm way more than that to him."

"What do you mean? What could possibly be more than a best friend?" Venus asked, incredulously. Gerharde just giggled, her smile reverting back to that sly, amused smile she always gave him. "Is this another human custom?"

Gerharde winked "Hey, who says it's just for humans?"

At that she flew away with a wide smile on her face, while Venus was left there completely baffled and irritated.

The darkness of the night loomed over and the deep silence heard throughout both comforting and unsettling. Millions of stars were scattered throughout the seemingly endless sky, it was a magnificent canvas placed above everything and everyone, and yet it was untouchable, like a farfetched dream. Everything was almost completely still, yet so obviously full of life. The Fairy King's forest was like a completely different world at night.

Up above the branch of the Holy Tree, sat the Fairy King, silently watching over the forest. His big butterfly wings folded up and resting on the leaves behind him and his long dark hair resting gently behind his back, surrounding the root of his wings.

The slightest sound of leaves rustling caught his attention. He calmly turned his head to look at the direction of the sound to see a certain fairy behind a cluster of leaves, with her head poking out, smiling at him. "Hey."

"Gerharde, what are you doing here?" Even though his voice was no louder than a whisper, she heard it perfectly clearly.

She flew closer to Gloxinia, dusting her rosy pink dress, made of actual rose petals, from leaves that managed to get caught. "I thought you could use some company." she spoke, her voice equally as softly as his.

Gloxinia smiled at her and scooted to the side. She gingerly sat right next to him, so close that they're legs, arms and shoulders were touching, not that either of them minded. They sat in silence, completely content just having the other person beside them.

"Gloxinia..." Gerharde finally said

"Hm?" the Fairy King turned to face her, but her gaze still lingered on the night sky

"Do you think we could just stay like this...forever...?"

"Well, morning's gonna come whether we like it or not." he chuckled good naturedly.

She smiled, amused "Oh, that's not what I mean." Gerharde finally looked at him directly in the eye.

Their faces were millimeters apart, and they could feel each other's breaths as they melded together. "Then...what do you mean?"

Gerharde stared deeply into his dark eyes, and hers slowly fluttered shut. She leaned closer until she felt his soft lips pressed softly against hers, in a chaste kiss.

She pulled back, and she couldn't help but let out a giggle at the sight of him. Even in the dark, she could see the pink that dusted his cheeks. With a smile still plastered on her face, she let herself lean on him, her head pressed against his bare chest, feeling the soft beats of his heart, she sighed contently.

Gerharde flew excitedly over to the middle of the forest, to the Holy Tree, where she knew Gloxinia was watching over the Fairy King's forest.

"Gloxinia! Guess what?! I just found out that there's going to be a festival in one of the human villages!" she told him, her entire face was lit up, a huge excited smile on her face as she spoke to him. She started flying about, spinning and twirling in excitement "There's going to be a bunch of delicious human food! And drinks from all over the world! There's also going to be a tournament! And fireworks!"

Gloxinia smiled brightly at the blond fairy who was practically bouncing in the air "That sounds great!"

After a while, Gerharde finally calmed down, and at the realization of something, she pouted "Wait, you can't come can you? You need to take care of the forest, so you can't leave..."

"Hm..." the Fairy King placed his index finger and thumb on his chin in a thinking position. "Well, one day outside the forest won't harm anybody, I don't think. And besides, I do want to see these humans for myself."

"Really?!" the smile reappeared in her face.

"Yeah, so you think they'll let me participate in the tournament?"

Gerharde giggled "Well, I don't see why they wouldn't."

"Great! But before we go..." Gloxinia waved his hand, creating a fairy doll made of leaves that were his exact copy.

"Oh, yeah, I'll make one too." she created a fairy doll replica of herself "Now that they can protect the forest in your stead, there's no problem if you leave."

"Alright, let's go shall we?"

Once in the human realm, the two fairies stopped just outside the village. The soft fluttering of their wings no louder than that of a butterfly, and yet was strong enough to cause gusts of wind to blow the leaves nearby. They landed gingerly on the ground, surrounded by plants which hid them from the view of humans.

"Alright." Gerharde turned to her companion "Now we transform into humans."

"Huh? Why? Can't we just go like this?"

She shook her head "No silly. We'll attract way too much attention. Especially you, with those huge butterfly wings of yours." Gerharde giggled.

"Hm...alright." and in a puff of smoke, Gloxinia reappeared with his large wings nonexistent and his pointy fairy ears replaced with small human shaped ears.

"Eh?! You look exactly the same but without wings!" Gerharde exclaimed, but the expression on her face showed that she found it amusing.

"So? It was the wings that were conspicuous right? Without them there's no problem, I don't see why I should change my appearance completely."

"Haha, okay, that's true. My turn then." Gerharde waved her fruit wand, and in a puff of smoke, her wings were gone and her light hair was let down, instead of in the low beaded two tails she always had, showcasing it's thick, fluffy and wavy nature which covered her ears completely. "Okay let's go!"

The now little girl ran towards the village in unadulterated excitement, with the little boy in tow, a big smile also plastered on his face.

The little blond girl giggled, fiddling with the fruit wand in her hands as she looked at her companion "Come on, the fireworks are about to start. Stop sulking."

"I'm not sulking." The long haired boy said, clearly sulking.

"Its too bad it was a no weapons tournament so you can't participate." she smirked playfully

Gloxinias pouting face exams even more prominent if they was even possible, make g Gerhard's role her eyes. She decided to look at the other humans who were now gathering for the fireworks. It was all a big buzz. Groups of friends were talking, man were drinking, children were playing, couples making out, and families gathered together with not a care in the world, newly weds cuddling together.

"Hey, Gloxinia. You know, humans have these things called "marriage"."

"Hmm" Gloxinia looked at her curiously, her gaze however, still lingered on the newlywed couple blissfully cuddling together.

"Yeah. You see, when they find the person they love more than anything, they get married so they can be with that person forever." she spoke softly, almost wistfully.

Gloxinia looked up at the night sky with a thoughtful expression. "What a beautiful tradition." he mumbled under his breath.

"Huh, what was that? Did you say something?" she looked at him with her silvery green eyes, even in the dark he could see clearly the way it sparkled in curiosity.

"Ah, n-nothing." he said awkwardly, diverting slightly at her gaze.

She knitted her eyebrows together, not believing the obvious life, but she shrugged, deciding to leave it be. She continued to watch the humans, unconsciously twiddling her want around with her hand.

The boy beside her fidgeted, quite obviously mulling about something. It was obvious the boy was getting nervous. Finally, his head snapped over to her, the same time she did as they both blurted out

"SO WILL YOU MARRY ME?"

 **A/N: and that's the end of chapter 1! Yeah okay, so the characters are different right? Especially Gerharde. But in case you guys have t realized what I meant when I say that their personality differences are justified its that this is set up 3000 years in the past. A lot happened and people change. Especially during a war, dire circumstances which pretty much forces people to change and not for te better in most cases...**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading. If really like to see your opinions of this. Especially what you think of the shipping. I've been shipping these two a lot since after reading that chapter. I dunno why. And since this shipping has never (to my knowledge) shown up in the fandom, well...**


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah...I'm discontinuing this.

Its been a long while since I uploaded this story I know...

The thing is I wanted to see what actually happened so I could continue this story but I never expected that reveal in chapter 203!

Man...I just can't believe it...well, I can but I don't want to. But that's the truth so...

Yeah and if you haven't read chapter 203 yet, go ahead and do that. Then you'll see exactly why this story can't be continued.


End file.
